The detergent formulator is constantly aiming to improve the performance of detergent compositions. One of the biggest challenges encountered in hard surface cleaning is the removal of greasy soils, in particular the removal of greasy soils from hydrophobic items such as plastic.
The challenge is not only to remove the grease from hydrophobic items but also to leave them feeling not greasy or slippery. Ideally, consumers like to clean items to achieve squeaky cleanness, i.e., the items are so clean that when a finger is slid along the item a squeaky noise is produced. This noise is associated with total cleanness.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a hand dishwashing composition with improved grease soil removal.